


Out of Action

by Frankenby



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Bruises, Choking, Concussions, Explosions, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll put the content warning in the notes of each chapter, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Love, Stabbing, Stitches, Stitches without pain meds/anesthetic, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, Trans Characters, Vomiting, injuries, nonbinary characters - Freeform, transmasc author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenby/pseuds/Frankenby
Summary: Injuries are common in the zones, and as much as they would like to be, the Fabulous Four are not immune to them.———————————————————————I just felt like writing some hurt/comfort for the Fab Four.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Party Poison/Fun Ghoul (Danger Days)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. The Kobra Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:  
> The event leading to Kobra’s injury is not explicitly described, but it is mentioned (falling from a high place onto rough terrain). He has a broken arm and experienced trouble breathing because of broken ribs. I believe I’ve covered everything that could be potentially upsetting/triggering, but let me know if you think anything else should be added.
> 
> Also I know I talked about how Jet/Party/Ghoul are nonbinary before, but I’m gonna let it be known that I head canon most of the Killjoys as genderqueer. The Girl and a Kobra are both trans.

“Is he gonna be okay?” The Girl looked at Kobra with wide eyes after Party, Jet, and Ghoul got him into his bed and gave him a bunch of pillows so he could be propped upright.

“He’ll be fine, sweetie,” Jet assured her. “He’s just a little banged up and needs to rest a while.”

That was a bit of an understatement. Some fucking asshole of a Drac had shoved Kobra off of a fairly steep hill and onto some rocks below, and he’d broken his right arm and a few ribs. Jet had already gotten him wrapped up, and now that their brief period of devastated worry was over, Party and Ghoul had resorted to humor to deal with the situation.

“An’ Cherri’s on his way to kiss him all better,” Ghoul added, ruffling Kobra’s hair as he tried weakly to pull away.

“Ew,” The Girl wrinkled her nose in disgust, then promptly scampered out of the room, and Party and Ghoul laughed.

“Don’t tease him right now,” Jet fixed Kobra’s hair after Ghoul had messed it up. 

“Aw, you know we love you, Kobes. Glad you didn’t completely break,” Party crouched down a bit and grabbed Kobra’s face, pinching his cheeks before kissing him on the forehead. Kobra scrunched his nose up the same way the girl had and wiped at his forehead with his unbroken arm. “Hey!”

Party spitefully kissed Kobra on the head a few more times before they let him be.

“You’ll be able to take some more medicine for the pain in a few hours,” Jet told him. “Do you need me to bring you anything?”

“I’m good,” Kobra shook his head, but Jet took a look at the nearly empty bottle of water on his nightstand.

“What do you want to drink?” 

“Cherri Cola,” Ghoul answered before Kobra could. He swatted at xem, but xe moved out of his reach.

“Stop it,” Jet said fondly and nudged Ghoul farther away from Kobra. “You want juice? Water?”

“Either’s fine,” Kobra shrugged.

“You want us to leave you alone?” Party asked, and Kobra nodded. “Okay. I love you.”

Kobra groaned in response. Party put their arms around him in the best hug they could manage without hurting him, then kissed his forehead again. Kobra closed his eyes, but he heard Ghoul’s footsteps approach and felt xyr lips on the top of his head.

“Love ya, Kobes,” Ghoul ruffled Kobra’s hair again and ran away before he had time to react.

“You’re allowed to ask us for things. You know that, right?” Jet asked after hesitating for a moment. They were the one who’d been with Kobra on a supply run when it’d happened. He remembered how Jet’s voice sounded when he cried out to Kobra after he’d fallen. That sound scared him more than the fall itself.

“I know,” Kobra huffed. He really hated when people worried about him.

“Alright,” Jet smoothed Kobra’s hair back again, then pressed a gentle kiss to his hairline. “Love you.”

Kobra sighed when Jet left and gingerly touched his cast with his fingertips. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This shit really had to go and happen, didn’t it? He was going to be be unable to do much for the next few weeks. Fuck all. His eyes were stinging and every time he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down he felt a stabbing pain in his ribs.

When the door opened back up, he immediately forgot about that and ended up wincing in pain. The Girl peeked through the doorway, then walked in the rest of the way. She was holding an open can of juice in her hands with a straw in it, which she presented to him when she approached.

“Thanks,” Kobra took the drink, but set it on the table. The Girl went over to the end of the bed and climbed up on it, since there was quite a bit of space between Kobra and the wall so that he could reach the nightstand. She looked up at Kobra from where she was sitting like she was expecting something. She often crawled into the lap of whoever was sitting or lying nearby, or sometimes asked to be picked up if people were standing. Kobra didn’t mind, but he wouldn’t be able to bear the weight of her right now. “Don’t climb up on me right now, Girlie, m’hurtin’.”

The Girl scowled, then got off the bed and walked out of the room. For a while Kobra thought he’d hurt her feelings, which he obviously felt awful about. He was internally scolding himself for not just dealing with the potential further injury it could’ve caused—which was irrational, but she looked so sad—when the Girl came back in carrying a plastic stepping stool they’d put in the bathroom for her so she could reach the sink. 

“Whatcha doin’?” Kobra asked, suddenly seized by a yawn that made him cry out pretty loudly when pain shot through his side. The Girl froze for a second, then set the stepping stool down next to the bed with a thunk. She climbed up onto the second step and was now at the same height as Kobra’s head. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, then hopped down from the stool with a grin on her face.

“Makin’ you feel better,” She announced, the grinned. Kobra reached out and placed a hand on her head, chuckling softly and wincing from the pain it caused. “M’not allowed to stand up on the bed, so I had to get my stair steps.”

“Thanks, honey.”

Someone knocked on the door, and Kobra told them to come in. Cherri stepped inside the room and the Girl ran to greet him. 

“Hey there,” Cherri scooped her up in his arms and balanced her on his hip. “Been lookin’ after Kobra for me?”

“Uh-huh. I’m making’ him feel better!” She told him.

“Are you?”

The Girl nodded.

“Well, I’m sure he appreciates that,” Cherri looked at Kobra, who managed to smile at him.

“Are you gonna kiss him?” The Girl asked seriously, looking into Cherri’s eyes when his head snapped over to her direction in confusion. He was suddenly at a loss for words and clearly embarrassed.

“Huh?” Was all Cherri managed, and Kobra covered his face with his hand.

“Ghoul says...” The Girl waved one of her arms in the direction of the door. “Um, Ghoul says that you came to kiss him better and so, um, I wanted to kiss him better, too.”

“Right,” Cherri laughed nervously and set the Girl down. “Well, I’ll take it from here.”

“Okay,” The Girl walked in the direction of the door, then stopped and turned around. “Oh! Jet says drink your juice so that way you won’t get dry-dated.”

“I’ll make sure he does,” Cherri said. “You want your stool?”

“Oh!” The Girl walked quickly over to the stool, lifted it with both arms and held it to her chest, then walked towards the door.

“You got it?” Cherri asked.

“Yes!” The Girl walked out of the room, set the stool down for a moment, then closed the door behind her.

“Here, drink your juice,” Cherri sat on the edge of the bed and handed Kobra the can. “Don’t want you gettin’ dry-dated.”

“Don’t make fun of her, she’s three and dehydrated is a big word for someone so small,” Kobra took a sip of the juice.

“I’m not making fun of her, it was adorable,” Cherri set the can back down when Kobra had taken a few sips from it. “How are you feelin’?”

“Like I got pushed down a fuckin’ hill and landed on rocks,” Kobra replied.

“Oh,” Cherri ran his hand up Kobra’s arm—the one that wasn’t broken—as he inspected the bruises. “I’m sorry.”

“S’fine. S’stupid, though. Can’t fight or shoot with my arm broken. Can hardly fuckin’ breathe with my ribs.”

Cherri hummed sympathetically.

“I told D I was gonna take a couple days off so I could stay with you,” Cherri said. “And before you say anythin’, I’m not gonna change my mind. So just... focus on getting better and stop worrying about the fact that you’re gonna have to take some time to do that, alright?” 

Kobra opened his mouth, but didn’t think about what he was going to say. He could knew insist all he wanted and Cherri was still going to stay in for the next few days.

“‘Kay,” Kobra agreed softly, and his eyes were stinging again. Cherri leaned in and kissed him once on the lips, slow and chaste. 

“I love you,” Cherri whispered.

“I love you,” Kobra echoed, but his breath hitched and his throat tensed as he forced out a silent, pained sound. His head fell back against the pillow in frustration. Cherri kissed Kobra’s lips again. “That’s gonna be fuckin’ annoying.”

“Is there anything I can do?” 

“Could you...?” Kobra closed his eyes a moment and sighed. Asking would be super embarrassing, but he’d already started talking and when he open his eyes back open Cherri was looking at him expectantly. “Read somethin’ to me. I don’t care if it’s your poetry or whatever, I wanna hear your voice.”

Cherri covered his mouth with both hands for a second, but was able to hide the laugh bubbling from his chest. Kobra groaned and threw his arm over his eyes, but Cherri moved it out of the way.

“No! No, no, no! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Cherri leaned forward a bit and pressed their foreheads together. “It was just really sweet and I didn’t expect it, s’all. Of course I’ll read for you.”

Cherri was beaming like he’d just received the greatest honor that could be bestowed upon any living creature. He took a moment to pepper kisses all over Kobra’s face before he stood up.

“Hold on a sec, I’ll go find somethin’.”

Kobra would never ever admit it, not even to himself, but Ghoul might have been on to something earlier. The affection everyone else was giving him that he had trouble accepting probably didn’t have any actual healing powers, and yet Kobra was starting to feel a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really saw Kobra and was like, “I would very much like to project onto him.”
> 
> Also, I think Kobra deserves to be kissed. Does that relate to me projecting onto him and also have something to do with the fact that I am touch starved and also haven’t seen most of my friends in a very long time and because I desperately want love even though I am terrible at receiving it? Who knows?


	2. Fun Ghoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:  
> Explosions, concussions and vomit. Ghoul gets caught in an explosion caused by xyr own bomb because of course xe do. I tried to avoid describing the vomiting part, but I still thought it should be a warning.

Ghoul’s ears were ringing and xe was staring up at the sky trying to catch xyr breath after having been knocked flat on xyr back by the explosion. Xe might have heard ray gun fire, but xe was too focused on trying to to... well, focus. 

“Ghoul! Ghoul!” Party slid a bit in the sand as they raced over and and got on the ground next to xem. “Are you okay?”

“Dracs...” Ghoul blinked a few times.

“It’s fine, we got ‘em, Ghoulie. Are you okay?” They gripped xyr shoulder and xe could feel that they were shaking. 

“I’m fine,” Ghoul sat up. “Just dazed. That explosion was fuckin’ sick, though.”

“You’re a fuckin’ idiot,” Party grabbed Ghoul’s face and pecked him on the lips. “I fuckin’ hate you. Let’s go. Can you stand?”

“Yeah,” Ghoul got to xyr feet after Party did, then immediately felt like the word was teetering and the ground started to rush up towards xem. Party managed to catch xem before xe collided with it. “Never mind!”

“Shit,” Party looked into Ghoul’s eyes. “I think you have a concussion.”

“Sorry, lotta empty space up here,” Ghoul put xyr hand on their forehead and squeezed, trying to alleviate some of the pain. “My brain gets rattled around pretty easy.”

“Ghoul,” Party didn’t look any less worried. In fact, there was almost urgency in their voice when they spoke. They very gingerly kissed xyr head and scooped xem up bridal style. “C’mon, Jet’ll know what to do. Don’t fall asleep, okay, but don’t, like, strain your eyes or anything. M’sorry, I don’t know what you’re ‘sposed to do for a concussion.”

“No, don’t freak out,” Ghoul pleaded, nuzzling the side of their face. “It’ll be okay, baby.”

Party made a noncommittal noise as they put Ghoul in the passenger’s seat and leaned it back a bit for xem. They ran their fingers along xyr jaw and kissed the tip of xyr nose, then sighed.

“I hate it when you worry,” Ghoul whined.

“Then stop giving me a reason to,” Party buckled Ghoul’s seatbelt for xem and got into the car. 

-

“Yep,” Jet said after looking Ghoul over. “You’re definitely concussed. How do you feel?”

“My head hurts,” Ghoul answered honestly, and Party looked at xem with a soft expression and their arms crossed.

“That’s to be expected,” Jet grabbed the trash can from the other side of their room and set it down near the bed. “Nausea and vomiting are pretty common, too. You’re probably gonna be tired and a little confused for awhile.”

“I’m always tired and confused,” Ghoul scoffed. Party sat down on the bed next xem.

“Here, lay down,” Party wrapped their arms around xem and pulled xem down with them. Once they were both lying down, they gently began running their fingers through xyr hair and caressing xyr face.

Jet pulled the curtains to the window shut and turned the lights off so the room wasn’t so bright.

“You’re gonna have to drink something soon, baby,” Jet got in the bed on Ghoul’s other side. Ghoul hummed in affirmation as Jet kissed the back of xyr head. “You gotta be more careful.”

“M’careful, shit jus’ happens sometimes,” Ghoul let xyr eyes flutter closed. “Am I allowed t’sleep?”

“Yeah, you can sleep. We’re probably gonna have to wake you up every few hours, though.”

“‘Kay.”

The first time Ghoul woke up, it was because xe’d been seized by a horrible wave of nausea. Xe’d jolted upwards and barely managed to choke out the word ‘trash’ before Jet handed xem the garbage can and xe was heaving into it. 

Jet was holding xyr hair out of xyr face and Party was rubbing xyr back. Xe waited a few minutes after xyr urge to throw up has finally subsided and spit a few times to get the acidic taste out of xyr mouth, then xe pushed the trash can to the side. Jet handed xem a tissue so xe could blow xyr nose, then they gave xem some water when xe was done.

“Thanks,” Ghoul croaked, xyr throat burning as xe cautiously sipped the water. 

“Don’t drink too fast,” Jet warned, and Party rested their cheek against xyr shoulder.

“Y’okay?” They asked when xe had finished drinking. 

“I think so,” Ghoul collapsed back onto the mattress. “M’goin’ back to sleep.”

The second time Ghoul woke up, xe felt a tap on xyr shoulder. Xe flinched a bit and squeezed xyr eyes tighter and rolled away, finding that the bed was empty.

“Wake up, fucker,” Kobra started to shake xem a bit.

“I’ve been jostled enough, don’t fuckin’ shake me,” Ghoul had to blink a few times before xe could comfortably open xyr eyes. “What is it?”

“Had to make sure you could wake back up.”

“Aw, were you worried about me?” Ghoul grinned at Kobra, and although xe couldn’t see him in the dark xe could picture the grumpy expression on his face. 

“Fuck off,” Kobra finally scoffed after a few seconds of not answering. 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Ghoul grinned, but massaged xyr forehead with xyr fingers. Man, having your brain bounce around hurt like hell.

“Don’t go gettin’ dusted on us, alright?” Kobra said it under his breath, almost like he didn’t want a Ghoul to hear.

“I’ll promise if you do,” Ghoul held xyr hand out. “Pinky swear?”

Kobra slapped xyr hand away and it bounced limply against the mattress. Ghoul giggled.

“Good enough. Thanks for checkin’ on me, Kobes.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kobra waves xem off and left the room, and Ghoul fell back asleep not long after.

The third time Ghoul woke up it was because xe felt the mattress creaking next to xem. Party was back in bed and asleep, but the Girl had apparently just gotten into bed next to xem.

“Hey,” Ghoul wrapped an arm around her as she scooted closer. She had gone with Kobra to visit D, Cherri, and Pony at work, so she hadn’t been there when xe and Party got back.

“What happened?” She asked.

“I got a little shook up, s’all,” Ghoul’s head still fucking hurt, too. Headaches were the worst kind of pain to have because they put pretty much everything out of commission until it went away. 

“Like squeaky?” Squeaky was a toy hammer with a smiley face that Ghoul had found a long time ago. Shaking it would cause it to make this strange squeaking sound, and xe and the Girl would both violently shake it around because it granted them some sort of strange satisfaction and also annoyed everyone else.

“Yep. I got thrown and my brain rattled around and I went 𝘸𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘺.”

The Girl giggled at Ghoul’s imitation of the sound Squeaky made.

“It made you sick?” She asked.

“Yeah, it did. I’m gonna be okay, though. Just need a little time to get better.”

“You’ll get better soon?”

“Yep.”

“Okay,” The Girl kissed Ghoul’s forehead, then gently patted it with her open palm. “You feel better.”

“Thanks, Girlie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, after writing Kobra’s I decided that everyone in the Fab Four deserved to be kissed and that’s what’s gonna happen, damnit.
> 
> Also, I wanted to talk about the toy hammer. I had one when I was younger. It’s actually called a groan hammer but I uhhh didn’t wanna call it that. Here’s a link to what it is: 
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51hN7qYXxbL.jpg
> 
> And I’m sorry when it’s italicized it goes all small. I had to put it into a text filter thing on another sit because I’m on mobile and don’t know how to change how it looks otherwise.


	3. Jet Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:  
> Stabbings, blood, stitches done without pain meds, and maybe a minor one for anxiety attacks. The stabbing isn’t explicitly described.

Party was swearing under their breath when they helped Jet into the back seat of the TransAm, and Ghoul was quick to get the first aid kit out of the trunk. It was understandable that they were freaking out, since Jet’s left shoulder was bleeding all over the place, but Jet was a lot calmer than they were.

Party moved helped Jet into the middle seat, then got into the one next to him. His head was pressed against the leather back of the seat, and he could feel Party tense a bit when he leaned his head against them.

“Stay with me, Party,” Jet’s voice sounded as rough as he looked, and it didn’t seem to calm Party down at all. Their chest was heaving and their hands were shaking. It was obvious that they were trying to keep calm, but they couldn’t keep a handle on their panic when there was so much blood. 

Ghoul fumbled a bit with the door and the kit in xyr hands as they got into the car. Jet had taught them all a bit about first aid and routinely walked them through how to things like suture sounds, just in case he was unable to. He didn’t even have to tell Ghoul he’d need stitches, as the gaping hole in their shoulder made that obvious enough.

“Probably shoulda done this outside. M’gettin’ blood all over the seats...” Jet just said whatever was on their mind, since it had gone quiet except for the sound of Ghoul struggling to get rubber gloves on xyr sweaty hands.

Party gripped Jet’s hand, and he felt their breathing slow a bit. As Jet cringed from having their wound cleaned and disinfected, they squeezed Party’s hand a little bit tighter and Party kissed the side of his head.

“Okay... Stitches...” Ghoul said once xe had finished with the disinfectant. Xe rifled through the kit to get out everything xe needed.

“Hey,” Now Jet was the one breathing heavily. “Don’t use any of our anesthetic or anything, just—“

“What, why?” Ghoul’s head snapped up to look at him. 

“Because...” Jet clenched his jaw and spoke through his teeth. “We might need it later... please, just... please?”

There were worse injuries than what Jet was going through right now, and if any of those things happened to someone else while they ran out of anything that could numb the pain, Jet didn’t think they’d be able to handle that. 

“Fuck that,” Ghoul shook xyr head.

“Ghoul, don’t,” Jet shook his head as well and their voice sounded far off. He unlinked his hand from Party’s and grabbed at the first aid kit, but only rattled some stuff in it around a bit. Ghoul moved his hand out of the way without much force.

“Jet!” Ghoul turned and looked Jet in the eyes. Xyr voice didn’t sound very stern, and xyr gaze wasn’t either. It was soft, pleading even.

“Fucking—!” Party’s voice was thick and the they spoke scratched their throat. They gripped their hair, then clawed down the sides of their face. “Whatever you’re going to do hurry up and do it before he bleeds out!”

“Please just do it... Don’t numb me, just do it. Someone else could get hurt worse... and we don’t have much of it, please... don’t do it... please...” Jet’s voice was barely a whisper now, but he sounded like he was verging on panicking. 

“Okay,” Ghoul nodded reluctantly and pressed xyr lips together, then started to disinfect the needle. “This is gonna suck.”

“I know...” This wasn’t the first time Jet had stitches before, and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

Party wiped at their eyes and tried to keep from getting too worked up, but through the haziness of blood loss, Jet noticed their anxiousness.

“Party, i—ah! Witch...” Jet clenched his hand into a fist when Ghoul threaded the needle into him the first time. Xe’d been pretty quick at getting the thread through the eye of the needle, but then again xe built explosives and frequently gave xemself stick and poke tattoos, so xe was good with xyr hands. The pain wasn’t unbearable, but the skin around the wound was sensitive now and the needle did need to go through several layers of it. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Ghoul wiped xyr forehead with xyr forearm. “Do you want me to warn you next time?”

Jet shook their head and let their eyes flutter closed.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Party brushed hair that had fallen in Jet’s eyes away from his face, then their hand found his again. “Jet.”

“Still here.” Jet squeezed Party’s hand.

Jet hissed when the needle pierced through his flesh again for the second stitch.

“Sorry...” Ghoul whispered.

“Hey... get me something to bite on maybe?” Jet asked, and Party immediately reached into their pocket and took out the mask Jet had been wearing earlier. They must have taken it off him at some point after he’d gotten stabbed, but he didn’t remember. They wadded it up and put it in Jet’s mouth, and he hummed appreciatively.

“Stay awake,” Party reminded them. The sound they made when Ghoul did the third stitch was quieter from the cloth and exhaustion, but it still made Party’s heart sink. “Hey... hey look at me, okay?”

Jet focused their eyes on Party and ran his thumb over their knuckles. Party made a sound akin to a sob, but managed to keep the rest of their reactions contained. Jet hummed and kept rubbing their hand.

“Done,” Ghoul practically threw the needle and remaining thread into the kit when xe was done. Xe stared at xyr bloodied hands as Jet took the gag out of his mouth, and Party decided to go get something to clean them with. 

They used their own mask and some bottled water in order to do it.

“Ghoul,” Jet croaked as Party started to carefully clean the dried blood of their skin. Ghoul had been staring at the back of the seat in front of xem, but xe turned xyr head to look at Jet. “Thank you.”

Ghoul nodded, then averted xyr gaze. 

“Lemme see that,” Ghoul reached for the rag when Party was done. Xe’d still managed to get some blood on xyr arms. Party didn’t give xem the rag, and instead they got out of the car and went around to Ghoul’s side. Without a word, they took Ghoul by the hand and cleaned the blood away for xem.

Party was gentle, even though they had no real reason to be. There wasn’t any reason for them to clean xem, either, but it seemed to comfort them a bit. They were no longer shaking and they even bandaged Jet’s shoulder when they were finished.

“How are you feelin’, Jet?” Party asked.

“Tired,” Jet had his face pressed against Ghoul’s shoulder now. “An’ sore.”

“Anythin’ we should be watchin’ out for?” 

“I don’t think I lost enough blood for it to be super dangerous. Just need to rest for awhile... but... don’t tell the Girl what happened. If she asks about my shoulder just tell her I fell on it or somethin’...”

“Right,” Party took Ghoul’s hand again and put an arm around Jet, careful not to touch their injured shoulder. “I’ll drive.”

—

Ghoul and Party helped Jet out of the car and guided him to their room where they all changed into clothes that weren’t crusted with fresh blood before they got in the bed. The Girl was taking a nap in Kobra’s room, so she hadn’t seen them enter, but Kobra gave them a look when they entered and the looks the tired looks they gave in return suggested they didn’t want to talk about it right then.

Ghoul ended up lying next to Jet’s injured shoulder when they all collapsed into bed, but xe carefully avoided his wound when xe pressed xyr lips to it.

“Hope you know I’m gonna kiss you a million times to make up for the stitches,” Ghoul promised.

“Well, you had to do that or I literally would’ve died, so that more than makes up for it hurtin’. I won’t complain if you still decide to do that, though,” Jet smiled at xem.

“And I’m gonna kiss you a million times just because,” Party punctuated their statement by kissing the hinge of his jaw.

“I think I might need to rest before I’m ready to be kissed two million times because I obviously want to reciprocate that.”

“Party, we’re also gonna have to kiss each other a million times,” Ghoul said.

“Obviously,” Party climbed out of bed. “But I’m gonna go see if our seats can be saved.

“Also, I know you’re normally our hydration guy, so I’m gonna take it upon myself to make sure you drink something and I’m gonna unload the car,” Ghoul followed them after xe gave Jet another kiss. “Be right back. Love you.”

“Love you, Jet.”

“I love you guys, too.”

A bit after Party and Ghoul left, there was a knock on the door. It was Kobra, fiddling with his hands.

“The Girl good to come in here?” He was blocking the doorway, but Jet could see her bouncing on her heels as she peered around Kobra’s leg.

“Yeah,” The word was barely out of Jet’s mouth before the Girl pushed past Kobra and scrambled onto the bed.

“Are you takin’ a nap?” She asked, still bouncing as she sat on her knees next to Jet. Since she had just taken one of her own, she was buzzing with energy.

“Yeah, I’m gonna in a few minutes. M’tired.”

“Why?” The Girl, not being informed about Jet’s injury, put her hands on their shoulders to steady herself as she leaned over him. Jet actually yelped, and Kobra picked the Girl up off of him.

“You good?” Kobra asked, and the Girl was staring at Jet with an expression that definitely indicated she was gonna start crying in a few seconds if they didn’t do something.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jet sat up a bit. “It’s okay.”

The Girl’s face crumpled anyways, and she gave a soft and broken wail, then buried her face in Kobra’s chest. 

“No, it’s okay, Girlie! You didn’t know!” Jet crossed his legs and motioned for Kobra to sit her across from him. “It’s okay, I promise.”

The Girl was still wiping her eyes and sniffling a bit. 

“Looks like I’m gonna have to resort to drastic measures,” Kobra leaned in close to the Girl and squinted his eyes, giving her a very serious expression. “Girlie, don’t smile.”

This was something that Kobra and Party has started. Without fail, every time they would tell her not to smile, she would end up in hysterics over it. Everyone else picked up on it, too, and it was always adorable.

“Hey!” Kobra acted as though the Girl had done the most scandalous thing in the world when she did start smiling. He brought his face closer until they were touching noses. “You’re smiling! I told you not to do that.”

The Girl collapsed in a fit of giggles and it was as if she hadn’t been crying five seconds ago. She rolled back up into a sitting position when she was done.

“You’re silly!” She declared, and Jet was sure Kobra would kill anyone else who called him that.

“You’re silly. Are you okay now?” 

“Uh-huh,” She looked up at Jet. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t mean it,” Jet patted her on the head, and she pointed at his injured shoulder.

“What happened?” 

“I just fell on it, it’ll be better in a few days,” Jet did feel a little bit bad about lying, but it wasn’t as if she needed to know what really happened. Besides that, hearing about a stabbing was a lot scarier for a three year old than hearing about someone falling down.

“Uh oh,” She frowned.

“Yeah, uh oh,” Jet nodded.

“Heads up,” Ghoul absentmindedly tossed that water bottle to Jet from the doorway as xe passed by. Everyone watched it as it bounced off of the bed and onto the floor, then Ghoul ran into the room. “Oh my god I’m so sorry I forgot about your shoulder I was thinking about going to put something in the pantry an’ I didn’t think about it until after I’d thrown it I’m so sorry are you okay I didn’t hit you did I?”

The words rushed out of Ghoul’s mouth as xe rushed over to Jet and grabbed them by the face. Jet just laughed and put one of his hands over Ghoul’s. 

“It’s fine, you didn’t hit me,” Jet kissed Ghoul’s palm. “Go put the thing in the pantry.”

“Right, okay,” Ghoul finally breathed and left the room again.

“Your water’s on the ground!” The Girl pointed at the bottle. Kobra picked it back up and handed it to Jet.

“Thanks,” Jet unscrewed the cap and drank from it, then set it on the nightstand.

“C’mere!” The Girl started making grabby hands at Jet’s face and he leaned closer, then she kissed him on the nose.

“Aw, thank you.”

“To make you better!”

“Okay, we’re done cleaning,” Party walked into the room with Ghoul in tow. “You wanna take a nap now?”

“I already took a nap!” The Girl pinched her eyebrows together and stuck her lip out.

“You don’t have to take another nap, Girlie,” Kobra picked her up. “You wanna go for a drive?”

“Drive!” The Girl echoed cheerfully.

“Kobra,” Party covered the Girl’s ears. “The car smells like blood.”

“How about a walk instead?” Kobra put the Girl on his shoulders once Party took their hands of her ears.

“Walk instead!” The Girl threw her arms in the air, just as cheerful.

“Alright, let’s go,” Kobra had to duck in order to go through the doorway. “Hope you feel better, Star.”

“Thanks!” Jet called after him.

“How’s your shoulder?” Party flopped on the bed next to him, then rolled into their side.

“Better,” Jet said, which was only a little true. It was better than when it had been gushing blood and open a little while ago and better than when it was being stitched closed, but it was throbbing. 

“You want any pain meds?” Party asked, but Jet shook their head.

“Why not?” Ghoul was laying on xyr stomach, but had xyr head turned towards Jet.

“I don’t like usin’ ‘em unless I have to. I’m worried we won’t have enough during an emergency,” Jet explained.

“I think this qualifies as an emergency,” Party put their arm around Jet.

“No,” Jet shook his head. “No meds.”

“Promise me that if it gets too bad you’ll take some, otherwise I’m gonna start rationing them like you do next time I get injured,” Ghoul poked Jet’s face a few times as xe spoke. “Your pain is just as important as the rest of ours, Star. Don’t do anything to yourself that you wouldn’t do to one of us just because you’re the doctor here, okay? I swear, if I ever give you stitches again I’m gonna put the gag your mouth before I numb you so you can’t argue about it.”

“Alright,” Jet swatted xyr hand away and sighed. “I’ll promise if it gets too bad I’ll take somethin’, but I’m not gonna take anything if I think I can stand it.”

“You’d better. I don’t want us to have to force feed you your medicine,” Party kissed them on the cheek. “But we definitely will.”

“Yeah, okay. I’m goin’ t’sleep.”

“I mean it, Star,” Party swore.

“Yeah, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s like 2:40 AM and I had already written this fic but decided I wanted the stitches to happen in the TransAm and not in the Diner. So I fixed it. Sorry if I accidentally said booth instead of seat or something like that because I may have missed some stuff.
> 
> Also the “don’t smile” game is something my dad did when I was younger and upset, I don’t know if anyone else’s family did that, but yeah it worked pretty much every time I was upset as a kid. It’s a good memory I have of him in my childhood, and those are always super rare, so I put it in here. 
> 
> Also, I am super super super gay and sometimes I’ll just suddenly think about Jet Star and like... God.


	4. Party Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: A fairly explicit description of choking, broken ribs, breathing troubles, a small mention of shooting, and the acceptance of death. (No major character death, though.)

Choking someone with an intent to kill them is a really fucked up thing. You look into their eyes and make the decision to slowly drain the life out of them despite how much they struggle. It’s slow and painful and fucking terrifying. Party wasn’t sure why the Drac that jumped on them didn’t just shoot them—maybe they’d dropped their gun or something—but after punching them in the ribs hard and knocking the air out of their lungs, they grabbed their throat with the intention of squeezing the rest out of them.

It could’ve lasted for a few seconds but it felt like time just stopped altogether the moment their airway got cut off. Party was pretty close to passing out when Kobra shot the Drac and got them off of them. They were hyperventilating uncontrollably, and there was this awful pain in their ribs every time they took a deep breath. That had been the worst part of it, having a desperate need to breathe but being in agony from it. Kobra was right about broken ribs being the fucking worst.

That had all happened a few hours ago, though. They were in bed now and Kobra and the Girl were laying next to them. They weren’t sure if they were asleep or not since the lights were off, but they weren’t saying anything. 

The door opened just a crack before Jet and Ghoul walked in.

“We got your drugs,” Ghoul rattled a bottle at Party. They had been low on painkillers, so xe and Jet decided to go out and get some more before they ran completely out of them and Party had nothing to take for the pain. 

“Thanks. I’ve been drinking water, by the way,” Party put their hand in Kobra’s hair to see if he would react, but it turned out that he was asleep after all.

“Good,” Jet walked over to Party. “How are you feelin’?”

“Not as bad as earlier, but I’m still sore,” Party said. “The painkillers are helpin’ a lot, but I sometimes forget to watch my breathin’.”

“M’sorry, baby,” Jet kissed the top of Party’s head and Ghoul knelt down next to them.

“Is it okay for us to touch your neck?” Ghoul had placed xyr hand on Party’s knee, and they nodded. Ghoul moved slowly when xe reached for them, touching the side of their face before ghosting xyr fingers over the bruises around their throat. “Oh, Party...”

Ghoul leaned in and brushed xyr lips against Party’s neck and Jet’s fingers were carefully threading through their hair. They hadn’t realized how tense they’d felt until they started to relax. Although the physical pain wasn’t so bad anymore, that encounter had scared them more than they cared to admit. The gasp they heard startled all three of them, though.

“Xyr makin’ ‘em better,” The Girl was now sitting up, looking at them with sleepy eyes. 

The three of them laughed for a moment, but Party was again reminded by their ribs that they were broken and they forgot the fact that a child was present.

“Fucking hell!” Party clutched at their ribs, which didn’t do much to help with the pain.

“Hey! No!” Jet quickly covered the Girl’s ears with his hands, even though she’d already heard.

“That’s a bad word!” The Girl pointed at Party and then wagged her finger at them. 

“Yes, it is a bad word,” Jet removed his hands and glared at Party, but his fingers were immediately back in their hair and they were as gentle as they were before. Ghoul was still on the ground, where xe had collapsed from laughter a minute ago.

“What?” Kobra sat up, groggy and a bit irritated from having been woken.

“Ghoul was kissin’ Party, and—!” The Girl was immediately scooped up by Kobra, who was out of the bed in a second.

“Time to go, Girlie,” Kobra walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, which made them all laugh again.

“Ow, fuck!” Party’s hands clawed at the sheets. “I fuckin’ hate this.”

“I’m sorry, baby. Can I get you anything?” Jet asked.

“Just lay with me, please.”

“We can definitely do that,” Jet climbed into bed next to Party and Ghoul did the same. 

Party realized after about half an hour that sleeping was going to be a challenge when they had to consciously breathe. It was getting dark out when Kobra knocked on the door and Party quietly called for him to come in.

“Someone wanted to say goodnight,” Kobra was holding the Girl in his arms. “I figured you’d still be awake.”

Kobra would know, since he lost quite a bit of sleep while he was recovering from breaking his own ribs.

“Yeah,” Party groaned, wishing that they would just pass out from exhaustion already. Kobra held the Girl up to Party, and she kissed them on the nose. “Thanks, sugar.”

Kobra set the Girl down on Ghoul’s back while xe was asleep. Xe stirred a bit, but didn’t wake up, and the Girl laid down on xem.

“Broken ribs suck ass, huh?” 

“Bad word!” The Girl’s voice had a whispery quality to it, but it was still a little loud, and she lifted her to show them her aghast expression.

“I know, but this warrants it, I promise.”

“I would have to agree,” Party glanced over at Jet, who was still asleep. He didn’t curse all that much himself, and he pleaded with them to watch their language until she was a bit older. Cherri had also been pretty adamant that her vocabulary was a little less colorful than her guardian’s, at least for a few years. It mattered to Jet and Cherri, so the others did their best, but swearing was so engrained in their vocabulary that they fucked up sometimes. Luckily, she’d learned to chastise them for it.

“Okay,” The Girl was immediately over it and laid her head back down.

“You want me to turn the radio on or somethin’?” Kobra offered.

“Nah,” Party shook their head.

“How are you? Emotionally, I mean...” Kobra gestured towards his own throat.

“I mean, I’m...” Party had done a fairly good job not thinking about it. Sitting there on their own, they had tried really hard to not think too much about. They’d had plenty of scrapes with death before, but never had they actually felt they were going to die. They’d had the time to accept that they would and everything, and that was fucking weird. “I’m fine.”

“S’okay t’not be fine.”

“I know, but I am. It freaked me out, I won’t lie, and I’d like to not think about it much right now, but I’m kinda just... appreciative that I am still here, y’know?” Party did their best to keep their voice down, speaking barely above a whisper so that the Girl wouldn’t hear. She had seen the bruises on their throat, pointed at them and said, ‘Uh oh, what happened?’ Jet had been the first to formulate a response and told her that it was nothing, and that it just happened sometimes. 

“Yeah... Well, you wanna stay here, Girlie?” Kobra asked, and the Girl nodded with her face still pressed against Ghoul’s back. “Okay. I’m gonna head to bed.”

“Wait! Uh, when Cherri comes home will you, um... will you come get me?” The Girl was parting Ghoul’s back with her hands as she was talking. It was any wonder she didn’t wake xem up.

“If you’re still awake, sure. Night, Party.”

“Night, Kobes.”

Kobra didn’t move. He just stared at Party, and just as they were preparing to say something to him he walked over to them and wrapped his arms around them. 

“Love you,” Party returned the hug. 

“I love you,” Kobra stayed like that for a minute and kissed the top of Party’s head when he finally pulled away. 

“Aw,” Ghoul’s voice was muffled by xyr pillow, as xe hadn’t actually lifted xyr head.

“Shut your mouth, Ghoul.”

“Wait, what happened?” Jet rubbed at their eyes and yawned as they looked over at Kobra.

“Nothin’, just sayin’ night to Party,” Kobra walked towards the door.

“Broken ribs suck ass!” The Girl informed Jet, who immediately looked over at Party.

“Hey!” He pressed his face into Party’s neck, clearly a little distraught. “Don’t tell her that.”

“Kobra said it, not me!” 

“Night, guys,” Kobra was already halfway out the door and grinned as he shut it behind him.

“Hey,” Ghoul felt around for Party’s arm, then rubbed it up and down when xe found it. “You know you’re good to talk to us about anything, right?”

“Yeah. We know you’re the leader an’ all, but that doesn’t mean you gotta handle stuff on your own,” Jet agreed, his face still in Party’s neck. Party leaned against them and put their other hand on Ghoul.

“So you guys were awake and listenin’ to us, huh?” They asked.

“Yeah, but at least I was tryin’ to pretend I wasn’t so it didn’t freak Kobra out,” Jet wasn’t looking at Ghoul, but their emphasis on the first ‘I’ was enough to make xem feel attacked.

“I only reacted to like the last thing he said, it’d’ve been different if I woke up and was like, ‘So exactly how much do broken ribs suck ass?’” 

“Bad word!” The Girl put a hand on the back of Ghoul’s head.

Party giggled, then cringed and dug their heels into the mattress. Jet pressed a few comforting kisses to the underside of their jaw as Ghoul squeezed their arm.

“Uh oh!” The Girl sat up and looked at Party.

“I’m okay,” Party corrected their breathing. They still weren’t used to having to breathe so shallowly.

“Okay, quit goofin’ around before Party hurts themselves. I’m talking to you specifically, Ghoul.”

“I’m wasn’t even—“

“No goofin’! No goofin’! The Girl started to scold Ghoul and hit xem in between xyr shoulders a few times. That, of course, made Party laugh again.

“Okay, everyone shh,” Jet put a finger to their lips and the Girl did the same. “Okay, good.”

The Girl got to her knees and tried to reach Party’s face, but couldn’t quite get there. She pursed her lips before she suddenly had an epiphany and, with a bit of wobbling, stood up on Ghoul’s back.

“Witch, what are you doing?!” Ghoul managed to keep still despite xyr surprise.

“I can’t stand on the bed,” She kissed Party’s cheek and flopped back down into a sitting position, and Ghoul cried out.

“Who says you can’t stand on the bed?” Party asked.

“I do. She’s so small, I’m scared she’s gonna lose her balance and fall off. I told her she has to wait until she’s five,” Ghoul winced and put a hand on xyr back. The sentiment was really fucking adorable, and Party rubbed xyr lower back for xem.

“I’m sorry,” She patted Ghoul on the hand. 

“Okay, bedtime, Girlie,” Jet adjusted himself so he could pet Party’s hair.

“Okay!” The Girl went limp and slammed into Ghoul as she laid down. Xe cried out again, and the Girl just giggled. Jet shushed them and the Girl mimicked the sound.

“You gotten any sleep?” Jet mumbled against Party’s jaw.

“No.”

“I’ll stay awake with you ‘till you fall asleep, then.”

“Me, too,” Ghoul lifted xyr head a little, then with a bit maneuvering, got the Girl off of xem, laid on xyr back, then put her between xemself and Party.

“You don’t have to do that,” Party knew that saying so wouldn’t change their minds, but they said it anyways.

“Yeah, but we want to,” Ghoul grabbed Party’s hand. 

“Cause we love you,” Jet added.

“I love you guys, too.”

“I love you!” The Girl said excitedly.

Party smiled and mussed her hair.

“Love you, too, Girlie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are all just in the bed.


	5. The Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:  
> Crying, falling, friction burn. Just so you know, the injuries the Girl gets are no where near the same as the ones the others get. She just falls down, but when you’re a kid that stuff hurts.

Injuries were common in the Zones, and as much as they would like for her to be, the Girl was not immune to them. At her age, she wasn’t exactly getting in any claps with Dracs. She’d experienced a few when they were ambushed while driving, but it was never anything too serious. Still, small injuries were big deals for someone so little.

She’d fallen down onto the sand-dusted concrete while playing. Her knees hit the ground first, but they somehow slid out from under her and she fell forward again. She’d managed to put her hands out instead of smacking her face against the concrete, though. Kobra had been outside watching her and immediately rushed over to her. By the time he had her in his arms she’d been able to process what happened and started crying.

Her knees had some pretty nasty friction burn, and the bottoms of her palms had been skinned as well. It didn’t help that sand had gotten in the wound, and Kobra knew from experience that that was irritating.

“S’alright, Girlie, I gotcha,” Kobra took her into the Diner, and the sound of her crying immediately alerted the other three.

“Oh, what happened?” Party and Ghoul approached them, and Jet was already washing his hands so he could treat her.

“She fell down,” Kobra took her over to the counter and sat down on one of the stools with the Girl in his lap.

“Poor baby,” Party sat on the stool next to them and ran their hand through her curls in an attempt to calm her. 

“Aw, man. That sucks,” Ghoul was actually pretty upset by the situation, almost like xe was frustrated with the ground or the universe or whatever object could be blamed for the situation. 

“Here we go,” Jet brought over the first aid kit, and the Girl was still sniffling. Ghoul hopped up on the counter while Jet got everything they needed ready. “M’gonna clean the sand off first, ‘kay?”

The Girl nodded, and Jet used a hand towel to brush off as much of the sand as he could before he used a wet washcloth to clean the rest out. Jet somehow always managed to be super gentle and soothing, so even though the Girl tended at first when the cloth touched her, she relaxed a little.

“Now m’gonna put some of this gel on it so that it doesn’t get infected. S’gonna sting a little, but it’ll stop after a few seconds,” As soon as the ointment came into contact with her broken skin, the Girl made a soft and sad sound that was absolutely heartbreaking before she buried her face into Kobra’s chest. Kobra kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm, mumbling words of reassurance.

“Aww, no!” Ghoul put xyr hands on the sides of xyr face and Party frowned.

“I know, honey, I’m sorry. I just gotta do your other leg and then your hands, then we’re all done, ‘kay?” 

The Girl nodded with her face still hidden. Kobra checked the clock, which was always off by an hour and a little over eight minutes, but everyone knew that and always added accordingly when they had to tell the time.

“Hey, can one of you go grab my radio for me?” Kobra knew that Cherri would go on break soon, so he figured that they could radio him and that that would cheer the a Girl up a little.

“I got it,” Ghoul lifted xyr legs up and spun around so that xe could get off the counter on the other side.

“Should be on the night stand.”

“Alright, sweetie, can you stick out one of your hands for me?” Jet asked when he finished putting the antibacterial gel on the Girl’s other knee. She gave him her right hand with her palm facing upwards, still not looking at them.

“Here,” Ghoul came back and slid the radio over to Kobra.

“Thanks,” Kobra held the radio in his hand and decided to wait until Jet was finished before he asked the Girl if she’d like to call Cherri.

“Alright, now I just gotta bandage it,” Jet ended up being unable to find bandaids that would fit over the scrapes on her knee, so after he stuck some bandaids onto the heels of her palms, he wrapped both of her knees in gauze. “It’s not wrapped too tight, is it?”

The Girl was drinking from a juice box, which Party had gotten for her, and she shook her head no. There were tear stains on her cheeks, but she had calmed down for the most part.

“Alright, then! All done. Good job, Girlie!” Jet held their fist up, and the Girl bumped her own against his. She kicked her legs and grabbed at Jet as he stood up. “What is it?”

She reached up at Jet with both hands, so he picked her up. She smiled at them, then put her arms around their shoulders.

“You just wanted to be picked up?” Jet asked, and she nodded. Jet was taller than all of them, and the Girl like being up high. “Alright.”

Jet swayed a bit with the Girl in his arms and set her juice box on the counter for her, then kissed her on the cheek.

“Feelin’ better, honey?” Party walked to where Jet was standing and took the Girl by the hand, careful not to touch the area where it was bandaged. 

“Uh-huh,” She nodded, and Party kissed the back of her hand. She smiled at them, then noticed for the first time that day that they were wearing blue eyeshadow with glitter in it, so she pointed at it and ended up jabbing Party in the eye with her finger. Jet did his best not to laugh, but it couldn’t be helped. “It’s blue!”

“Yeah, it’s blue,” Party rubbed their eye, which made the eyeshadow smear a bit and get on their hand.

Ghoul was practically swooning from the other side of the counter as xe watched Jet and Party interact with the Girl. Kobra saw xyr dreamy expression and made a show of gagging about it. Ghoul just stuck xyr tongue out at him.

“Girlie, you wanna check in with Cherri?” Kobra asked, and the Girl bounced excitedly in Jet’s arms. Jet brought her over and put her on the counter, then they rounded the counter with Party to stand with Ghoul. “You wanna try to use it?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, you see how we’ve used it before, right? You hold down this button, and then you talk in here—“

The Girl held the button down and pressed her mouth against the microphone.

“Hello!” She said, undoubtedly doing nothing but blowing static into it. Kobra pressed his lips together, then covered his mouth. Then, the Girl remembered something she’d heard when watching the others use the radio and held the button down again. “Over!”

“I didn’t quite catch that. Are you alright over there, over?” Cherri’s baffled reply came from the radio.

Kobra grinned behind his hand, and Jet, Party and Ghoul started giggling.

“Don’t get so close to the microphone, and talk a bit quieter, or he’s not gonna hear anything,” Kobra pulled her hands, which were holding the radio, a bit away from her face. “Try now.”

“I fell down,” The Girl whispered it as if it was a secret.

“Girlie, is that you? Are you alright, over?” Cherri started to sound a bit panicked, so Kobra figured that was his cue to step in.

“She’s fine. Jet fixed her up, she just wanted to talk to you, over.”

“Aw, honey. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay! I, um, I fell down... I fell down outside, but I’m okay now and I got a juice,” It was unclear how much of that Cherri actually heard, since she stopped holding down the button at some point, then started holding it again when she realized.

“What was that, over?”

The Girl more or less repeated herself, and Kobra reminded her to say over this time.

“Oh, okay, over.”

“Okay, bye-bye,” The Girl gave the radio to Kobra and kicked her feet, then scooted towards the edge of the counter.

“We’ll see you when you get home, over,” Kobra quickly but the radio down and grabbed the Girl, then put her on the ground before she could make the impulsive decision to jump.

“Okay. Love you, over.”

Kobra could practically feel the three pairs of eyes on him. Kobra avoided eye contact as he grabbed the radio.

“I—“

“You guys are disgusting!” Ghoul leaned over the counter and shouted to ensure Cherri would hear xem. 

“I’m gonna go murder Ghoul. Good luck with your readings,” Kobra pulled away from Ghoul a bit. “Love you, over.”

“Aww,” Ghoul grinned, then immediately made a gagging noise. All Kobra had to do was stand, and Ghoul ran over to the Girl and grabbed her up in xyr arms before he could do anything. “You can’t do anythin’ to me while I’m holdin’ a baby!”

“I’m not a baby!” The Girl stuck her lip out and looked at Ghoul. 

“Yeah, you are, but that’s not a bad thing. You don’t wanna grow up too fast, Girlie, Kobra walked over to Ghoul and crossed his arms, and Ghoul situated the Girl so she was in between them.

“I’m not a baby!” She insisted still.

“What are you, then, if not a baby?” Ghoul asked.

“Bigger than you,” The Girl grabbed a Ghoul’s face and looked into xyr eyes. “You’re the baby.”

Party put their hand over their mouth and giggled.

“What’s bigger than you, then?” Ghoul flinched as the Girl knocked their foreheads together.

“Nothing,” She hissed. “Even the moon is smaller than me.”

“Huh,” Ghoul looked at her for a second. “Is there anything bigger than the moon?”

“Me.” 

“Is the moon the second biggest thing in the universe?”

“Yes.”

“What’s the third biggest?”

The Girl smacked a hand gently over Ghoul’s mouth.

“Shh, no more.”

“Okay. You feelin’ better?” 

“Yes. Want down, now, please.” Ghoul put the Girl on the ground, and she bounced over to the door and put her hands on the crash bar, pushing the door open slightly. “Goin’ outside.”

“Hold on, Girlie, I’ll go out with you,” Kobra followed her out the door, and she was off to do very important four year old things like putting everything in the universe in order based on it’s size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, wow. I dunno if I’m that happy with this one. I’m always worried I write kids unrealistically, you know, but I tried. All I know is kids say weird shit sometimes. Like this one kid I was watching wanted me to get in this pop up tunnel so I was gonna and then he started rubbing his hands together and laughing maliciously and said, “They’ll never find you in the tanky.” So I was like, “Fuck that shit.” and I did NOT go in the tanky. When I asked him about it he said, “I was just bein’ silly.” But I don’t trust like that that’s some horror movie business right there.  
> I also meant to finish this story earlier but college is not fun. I’m surprised I did a project and finished it, though. I hardly ever do that.  
> Anyways, I was nervous about writing Danger Days stuff, but y’all are a bunch of sweeties, so thanks for that. The other writers on here are also really really really good and uhhh that intimidates me.   
> Thanks for reading, though, and I hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I found out how to fix the end notes!
> 
> Anyways, Killjoys deserve kisses.
> 
> Also these comments really do make my day. I always get irrationally freaked out over posting stuff because I feel like everyone will hate it for some reason so I generally just don’t do it, but you guys are all super nice!
> 
> My tumblr is in my bio on my profile, you guys should come yell about the Killjoys with me.


End file.
